Some embodiments relate generally to an apparatus and method for an embedded appliance.
The ability to capture live media recordings of, for example, classroom instruction and meetings for on-demand availability and time-shifted viewing has become valuable to institutions such as universities and businesses. Although some commercial solutions for capturing and publishing live recordings are known, these solutions are often implemented on general purpose devices such as a personal computer (PC). Because these PC-based capture solutions use general purpose components and software, they are expensive, difficult to maintain, inefficient when capturing and storing signals, vulnerable to security threats, require special technical support and can be difficult to integrate into, for example, a smart classroom environment. Thus, a need exists for a purpose-built multimedia capture device.